Kanten
by Narya Anima
Summary: AU. Menma i Naruko to bliźnięta? Sasuke i Sakura to najlepsi kumple? Co z tego wyniknie? Bo wszystko zależy od punktu widzenia. Ostrzeżenia (Male!Sakura) P.S. Liczę na oceny.
1. Rozdział 1

**Prolog**

Dzwonek oznajmił przerwę, a dla rocznika absolwentów koniec lekcji. Sasuke wstał i ledwo przecisnął się przez tłum upierdliwych dziewczyn.

- Ty to masz jednak przerąbane, Sasuke - zaśmiał się chłopak, który wyszedł zaraz za nim.  
- A ty nie? Od jakiegoś czasu, też zaczęły inwazję na ciebie - zauważył. Drugi chłopak zrównał się z nim.  
- Jakbym nie zauważył - westchnął.  
- Czyli co? Idziemy do mnie potrenować? - spytał.  
- Jasne - uśmiechnął się rówieśnik Uchihy. Już po chwili opuścili teren Akademii. Obaj byli popularnymi i zdolnymi chłopakami. Popularność była więc czymś normalnym. Gdy dotarli do posiadłości wymarłego klanu, Sasuke oznajmił:  
- Rozgość się. Ja poszukam dla ciebie jakiś rzeczy na zmianę, skoro masz u mnie nocować - powiedział i zostawił chłopaka samego. Ten, nie wiedząc co robić, podszedł do szafki by obejrzeć zdjęcia. Rzadko tu bywał. Zazwyczaj to Sasuke nocował u niego, a spotykali się raczej na polach treningowych i trenowali.  
Pierwsze zdjęcie przedstawiało Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku oraz wydartą twarz jakiegoś chłopaka. Zapewne byli jego rodziną. Drugie przedstawiało Jego rodziców, gdy byli młodzi. Zapewne mieli po 16 lat. Kolejne natomiast przedstawiało kogoś innego. Małego Sasuke trzymającego za rękę dziewczynkę. On, ubrany w niebieski uniform. Wielki uśmiech spoczywał na jego zwykle spokojnej, uchihowskiej twarzy. Podobnie dziewczynka. Była bosa, w obdartej, za dużej, białej koszuli. Miała przydługą grzywkę, która opadała jej na zamknięte oczy. Włosy sięgały jej do karku. Usta zdobił wielki, lekko głupkowaty uśmiech, ale każdy kto go widział czuł niesamowitą radość w sercu. Jej rumiane policzki zdobiły trzy lisie wąsy. Ostatnie zdjęcie ukazywało również tą dziewczynkę. Tym razem nosiła niebieski uniform Uchiha, ale z rysunkiem wiru w miejscu herbu i kremowe, krótkie spodenki. Znajdowała się w objęciach innego chłopca. Miał czarne włosy, blizny na policzkach i równie niebieskie oczy co dziewczynka. Blondyneczka uśmiechała się do bruneta, który był zapewne jej bratem. Niebieskooki natomiast posyłał stojącemu obok Sasuke wściekłe spojrzenie, który odpowiadał mu tym samym. Za nimi stała postać z wydartą twarzą. Rozpościerała ręce jakby chciała przytulić i całą trójkę i zbliżyć do siebie dwóch skłóconych chłopaków.  
- Kto to? - spytał chłopak, a Sasuke stojący w drzwiach podszedł do niego.  
- Rodzeństwo Uzumaki - odparł - ona - wskazał na dziewczynkę - to Naruko - mówiąc jej imię uśmiechnął się ciepło. Rówieśnik przyglądał się mu zaskoczony, bo nawet w jego obecności, Sasuke rzadko się uśmiechał. Jednak po chwili jego twarz poszarzała, a na czole pojawiła się pulsująca żyłka - A tamten dupek to Menma, jej brat bliźniak - odparł i prychnął. Jego przyjaciel ledwo powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem.  
- Na co czekasz? Idziemy, Sakura! - zawołał za nim Uchiha, a po chwili obaj chłopcy znaleźli się na sali treningowej.

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

Sakura był zawsze sam. Wyśmiewali go wszyscy. Dziewczyny, chłopaki. Wolał siedzieć i bawić się sam. Długa grzywka przykrywała całą jego twarz. Siedział na ławce w parku i pochylał się nad zwojem.  
- Patrzcie - usłyszał czyjś głos - jest nasz różowy pedałek - Sakura nigdy nie lubił tego określenia. Jego ojciec tez miał różowe włosy, ale nigdy nikt go nie obrażał. Inaczej było z Sakurą.  
Chłopak, który do niego podszedł wyrwał mu zwój.  
- Co czytasz pedałku? Gej porno? - spytał i wrzucił zwój do kałuży z błotem i zaczął deptać - Wybacz, ale tu nie wolno mieć takich rzeczy - zaśmiał się, a kilka chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny zawtórowali mu.  
Spojrzał na nich wzrokiem pełnym żądzy mordu. Grzywka odsłoniła kawałek oka ukazując wszystkim niezwykłą, wściekłą zieleń. Dziewczynki struchlały, gdy poczuły fale energii, która zaczęła je przytłaczać. Przywódca bandy też poczuł dziwną moc i wściekły uderzył Sakurę w twarz. Haruno upadł na ziemię, a przy uderzeniu uderzył się w głowę kamieniem. Różowowłosy ledwo opanował złość. Kawałek głowy był oblany krwią.  
- Hej! - usłyszał - Zostawcie go, albo to ja wam przywalę! - głos był zdecydowanie dziewczęcy. Gdy Haruno się podniósł zauważył małą blondynkę. Była dość chuda. Ubrana w brudną, długą, białą koszulę, która wyglądała na niej jak sukienka. Blond włosy kołtuniły się na głowie.  
- Ty? - spytała jedna z dziewczyn o imieniu Ino.  
- Tak, ja, ty mała yaro! - gdy Yamanaka usłyszała przezwisko podeszła do małej złotowłosej i chciała ją uderzyć, ale dziewczynka się odchyliła i podskoczyła. Kopnęła Ino w twarz tak mocno, że dziewczynka się przewróciła. Druga dziewczyna podbiegła do leżącej Ino, z nosa której lała się obficie krew.  
Ruszyli chłopcy. Dwóch z nich powaliła, ale trzeci uderzył ją w twarz. Dziewczynka upadła jak wcześniej Yamanaka, a chłopiec podszedł do niej i podniósł ją za koszulkę. Już miał jej przywalić, gdy poczuł jak ktoś przystawia mu kunai do szyi.  
- Zostaw ją - usłyszał rozkaz, a gdy napastnik się odwrócił, zobaczył znanego wszystkim członka klanu Uchiha - Itachiego. Zaraz obok stał Sasuke, a dalej pewien czarnowłosy chłopak o identycznych co blondynka rysach twarzy, który właśnie związał żyłką pozostałą część bandy. Ostatni chłopak miał także podobny strój co dziewczynka - długą szaroburą bluzę i spodenki. Sasuke podszedł do rannego Haruno i zaczął mu pomagać.  
Natomiast niebieskooki brunet podszedł do blondynki i spytał.  
- Nic ci nie jest imoto?  
Dziewczynka otarła krew z policzka.  
- Przecież, wiesz, że nic - odparła i przytuliła go - Dziękuję za ratunek, aniki. Arigato Itachi-nii-san - podziękowała i podbiegła do Sasuke - Nic nie jest temu chłopcu, prawda? - spytała z nadzieją, a Sasuke zaczerwienił się widząc jej twarz tak blisko swojej. Niebieskie patrzałki wpatrywały się w niego.  
Itachi natomiast powstrzymywał jej aniki, przed mordem na swoim bracie.  
- Menma spokojnie.  
Leżący na ziemi napastnik otworzył szeroko oczy.  
"Manme" znał to imię. Tak nazywał się jeden z demonów Konohy. Drugim była jego siostra "Naruko". Krzyknął przerażony i zaczął uciekać.  
Menma i Itachi wzruszyli ramionami nie wiedząc o co chodzi.  
Sakura zemdlał już wcześniej i teraz opiekowała się nim Naruko.

* * *

Tak właśnie wyglądało pierwsze spotkanie Sakury i Sasuke. Później nie widzieli się przez dość długi czas. Tuż przed wstąpieniem do Akademii wioskę opuściły demoniczne bliźniaki Uzumaki.  
Wtedy właśnie znów spotkał Haruno. Chłopak ściął włosy inaczej, a nawet ubierał się trochę w inny sposób. Dodatkowo nie pozwalał nikomu się uderzyć. Wystarczyło jedno jego spojrzenie by ktoś się odczepił.  
Jakoś ze sobą nie gadali. Sakura nie był geniuszem jeśli chodzi o taijutsu, ale jego wiedza książkowa uzupełniała wszystko. W testach pisemnych pokonywał nawet Sasuke. Dopisywał na kartce multum własnych spostrzeżeń. Kiedyś nawet Uchiha usłyszał kawałek rozmowy nauczycieli.  
- Jego wiedza jest większa nawet od wiedzy niejednego chuunina - powiedział Iruka, a reszta nauczycieli zaczęła dokładać swoje spostrzeżenia.  
Później stało się to czego najbardziej na świecie nienawidził. Itachi wybił klan. Jego brat zastosował na nim jedną z technik Kalejdoskopu. Czuł jak jego głowa pęka. Upadł an kolana i znajdował się w tej pozycji nawet wtedy, gdy Itachi opuścił go i Konohę.  
- Sasuke - usłyszał. Ledwo zrobił ruch oczami, a poczuł palący ból. Zobaczył tylko różowe włosy - Czekaj Sasuke, staraj się być przytomny - powiedział chłopak. Haruno położył go na ziemi i położył jedną z rąk nad głową, a drugą nad klatką piersiową Sasuke. Sakura zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, zaczęła wypływać z niego masa energii. Ręce zaświeciły zieloną aurą. Sasuke widział jak rany znikają w mgnieniu oka. Gdy chłopak skończył, potworne zmęczenie i szok po urazowy dały o sobie znać, a Uchiha zemdlał.  
Gdy się obudził, pierwszą osobę, którą zobaczył był Haruno. Chłopak spał na krześle. Przykryty był kocem, który przyniosła mu zapewne jakaś pielęgniarka. Nagle usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi i pisk. Zamknął oczy by udawać, że śpi. Nienawidził tych durnych bab, a nie chciał ich teraz widzieć. Teraz, gdy nie żyją jego bliscy. Spod przymrużonych powiek zauważył jak Sakura wstaje i podchodzi do drzwi. Haruno rozsunął je i spojrzał na dziewczyny swoim specjalnym wzrokiem. Sasuke wiedział, że Różowowłosy podoba się dziewczyną, ale jedno jego spojrzenie sprawiało, że każda bała się odezwać, a chłopaki zwiewali przerażeni.  
- Sasuke śpi. Nie przeszkadzajcie mu - powiedział. Z tłumu wybiła się Yamanaka.  
- Zamknij się, głupi pedale - warknęła - chce zobaczyć Sasuke-kuna - zapiszczała, a Sasuke skrzywił się mentalnie. Naprawdę, chciał być sam! Albo z kimś, kto nie będzie mu piszczeć nad uchem, kleić się do niego i mu przeszkadzać.  
- Po pierwsze, nie zobaczysz się z Uchihą, a po drugie, podobają mi się dziewczyny i jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie pedałem, to z pewnością trafisz na jedną z tutejszych sal - powiedział zimno Haruno.  
- Tsssyk - prychnęła Ino - jasne. Pomińmy, że będziesz mieć problemy i będziesz musiał dać mi takie odszkodowanie, że na pewno cię na nie nie stać, pedale!  
Chłopak w jednej chwili złapał dziewczynę i wykręcił jej rękę tak, że Yamanaka wrzasnęła z niesamowicie potężnego bólu.  
- Przeproś, bo złamię ci rękę, a przy obecnej mocy będziesz mieć złamanie otwarte z przesunięciem. Możliwe, że już nigdy nie będzie sprawna.  
- Pieprzysz! - warknęła - Jestem pewna, że nie masz na ten temat pojęcia i blefujesz - przy ostatnim słowem syknęła, a Hauno odrzucił ją na ziemię. W tym właśnie momencie wbiegła jedna z pielęgniarek.  
- Sakura-san! - krzyknęła - Jesteś potrzebny na sali. Doktor Kasuka sam sobie nie poradzi.  
Chłopak przytaknął.  
- Już idę Kata-san - powiedział i zamknął drzwi. Wyjął z kabury kartkę, którą przylepił do nich, a po chwili poawiły się tam znaki.  
- Nie próbujcie jej ściągać, ani tam wchodzić - powiedział grobowym głosem i podążył za pielęgniarką.  
Sasuke słuchał tego wszystkiego zaskoczony. Sakura pomagał w szpitalu i nawet asystował przy operacjach? Wiedział, że Haruno był zdolny, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak.  
Kilka godzin później do sali wszedł Sakura. Zdejmował z dłoni lateksowe rękawiczki umazane krwią.  
- Rozumiem, że miałeś spokój, co? - spytał, a Sasuke ze zdziwieniem przyznał, że żadna fanka nie weszła podczas nieobecności Haruno.  
- Jak to zrobiłeś? - spytał.  
- Nakleiłem na drzwi kartkę, która tworzyła genjutsu. Każdy kto zbliża się do kartki na odległość 30 centymetrów wpada w iluzję, w której widzi jak np. otwiera drzwi, ale nie widzi cię na sali. Sprytne, nie?  
Sasuke musiał przyznać, że Haruno był niebywale inteligentny i sprytny.  
- Powiedz mi Sasuke - zaczął - jak się czujesz? - rzeczowy ton sprawił, że w jednej chwili, Uchiha przypomniał sobie wszystkie wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia.  
- Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale jeśli nie dowiem się, czy coś ci jeszcze dolega, to może okazać się, że wiele na tym stracisz.  
- Nie, wszystko w porządku - odparł Sasuke.  
Sakura podszedł do niego i zaczął i zaczął dokładnie oglądać jego ciało.  
- Dzięki mnie nie masz żadnych siniaków. Dodatkowo aktywowałeś Sharingana. Problemem jest twoja psychika, która bardzo ucierpiałą, więc powiedz mi Sasuke. Czy wszystko w porządku? - ponowił pytanie.  
Uchiha spojrzał w bok. Nigdy nikomu się nie zwierzał. Co najwyżej bratu, ale teraz...  
- Nie musisz mi mówić, kto to zrobił, ani opowiadać łzawych historyjek. Chcę ci pomóc jak lekarz.  
Sasuke był zaskoczony, bo Sakura nie wyglądał jakby mu współczuł.  
- Po prostu... straciłem wszystkich bliskich - odparł - czuję ból, oraz chęć zemsty, a także pewną... jakbym zawiódł. Gdybym był silniejszy, to może...  
- Bądźmy szczerzy, Sasuke. Nie, nie uratowałbyś ich. Skoro ta osoba mogła zabić wszystkich Uchihów, a przecież nie którzy posiadali rozwiniętego Sharingana, to z pewnością i tak nic byś na to nie poradził - powiedział.  
- Ty nic...  
- Nie wiem? Nie muszę - odparł - Ale wiem, że szukanie zemsty nie jest dobre. Nie znam twojej rodziny, ale jestem pewien, że nadal jest ktoś kto stanie się dla ciebie ważny. A może już istnieje taka osoba. Jeśli poświęcisz się zemście to wszystko stracisz.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Zaprzyjaźnili się. Sakura często go opatrywał, a niektóre zabiegi trwały na tyle długo, że zaczęli rozmawiać. Z nudów.  
- Powiedz mi, jak ty to robisz? - spytał brunet pewnego dnia. Uchiha leżał na brzuchu, a Haruno wbijał mu w plecy igły.  
- Niby co? - spytał różowowłosy.  
- Że jak na kogośssss - nie dokończył po syknął czując ból - delikatniej!  
- Już już - zaśmiał się Haruno, a Sasuke zaczął mówić dalej.  
- ...spojrzysz, to wtedy ta osoba zwiewa. Przydało by mi się to - powiedział i skrzywił się na myśl o kilku fankach.  
- To nic trudnego. Wystarczy dobra kontrola chakry - odparł.  
- Serio? - Uchiha był zaskoczony. Co prawda, jego kontrola jeszcze nie była taka dobra, ale chyba wystarczająca by się tego nauczyć. Oprócz tego zauważył, że dzięki dobrej manipulacji chakrą, Sakura stworzył kilka prostych technik, które tworzyły niesamowite wrażenie.  
Po wyjściu Sasuke ze szpitala zaczęli razem trenować. Potem Haruno zaprosił go do swojego domu, gdy po wyczerpującym treningu byli głodni. Sasuke pamiętał jak bardzo zaskoczył go wygląd pokoju Sakury. Jasnoniebieskie ściany świeciły pustkami. Łóżko było posłane, a jedynie biurko zawalały różne zwoje i pędzle do pisania własnych spostrzeżeń na czystych arkuszach. W rogu pokoju stał drążek pełen dziur po kunaiach. Najwyraźniej służył do ćwiczeń.  
Rozmawiali dość dużo i już wkrótce w szkole siedzieli razem w ławce, a na przerwie rozmawiali na temat jutsu. Dodatkowo oboje mieli dzięki temu dużo luzu. Spojrzeniu Sakury sprawiało, że Sasuke nie był już oblegany przez dziewczyny, a dzięki obecności Uchihy, Haruno nie musiał się martwić prześladowcami. Znaczy, dałby sobie z nimi radę, ale to było strasznie denerwujące, a Sharinganowiec tylko rozwiązał jego problem.  
Jakiś czas później zaczęli się zastanawiać jak pomóc Sasuke obudzić ponownie Sharingana. Właściwie, to brunet nie miał pojęcia, że w ogóle mu się to w udało. Nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobił, ale według Sakury, mu się to udało, a Uchiha mu wierzył.  
Tak mijały lata. Sasuke nie myślał wcale o zemście. Zbliżał się egzamin końcowy w Akademii i ktoś jeszcze.

* * *

- Ne ne, Inu-sensei, kiedy będziemy w Konoha? - spytała.  
- Prosiłem cię byś mnie tak nie nazywała - przypomniał.  
- Hai, hai, gomenne - roześmiała się.  
Pies nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć jak ona i jej brat mogą się tak różnić. Choć w sumie to było logiczne. Menma od zawsze ją chronił. Był starszym bratem, co z tego, że bliźniakiem. By bronić siostrzyczkę, musiał stać się dojrzalszy. Ona wydawała się nie przejmować niczym, ale była to tylko maska, którą zakładała by jej aniki się nie martwił.  
AMBU tylko pokręcił głową.  
- Jeszcze 2 godziny marszu - przyznał.  
- Zawsze możemy pobiec, nie widzę przeciwwskazań - stwierdziła.  
- Ty nie, ale ja tak. Nie każdy ma tu ADHD, Naruko-chan - stwierdził Pies. Oj, tak, Naruko zdecydowanie miała za dużo energii.  
- Pff - prychnęła - Możesz użyć teleportu, w końcu nie używałeś chakry przez cały dzisiejszy dzień - zauważyła.  
- To nie jest teleport, tylko zaawansowane jutsu przestrzenne, o nazw...  
- Oj, za dużo gadasz - stwierdziła i zaczęła biec, a ANBU tylko westchnął i złożył pieczęcie, by po krótkiej chwili znaleźć się przy bramie Konohy. Nie zdziwił się, gdy 10 minut później na horyzoncie dostrzegł dziewczynkę.  
Zakrył, i tak zakrytą już przez maskę twarz, obiema rękoma. Co było z nią nie tak. Normalny człowiek nie potrafił by skrócić 2 godzin do 15 minut. I tak na marginesie, niewiele się spocić.  
- Dobra, to ja idę zobaczyć czy mój dom stoi - oznajmiła i po chwili jej nie było. Było wcześnie. Jakaś 5 rano. Do spotkania w Akademii było jeszcze około 3 godzin. Szybko się umyła i założyła czyste ubranie. Pomarańczowo-czarną bluzę, siatkowaty top, krótkie czarne spodenki-leginsy i bordową spódniczkę z wcięciami by lepiej się poruszać. Na nogach miała długie buty z ochraniaczami. Krótkie włosy spokojnie powiewały, a grzywkę przytrzymywała opaska ze znakiem Konohy.  
Naruko wyskoczyła ze swego mieszkania przez okno. Skoczny krokiem biegła po dachach na głowę Yondaime. Zawsze czuła jakąś dziwną więź z poprzednim Hokage. Oczywiście nigdy go nie spotkała, ale mimo wszystko.  
- Cze, stary - przywitała się i pacnęła pomnik w głowę butem. Usiadła na ogromnej głowie - Wiesz, wróciłam do domu. Aniki jeszcze nie, ale niedługo będzie. Chciałabym ci opowiedzieć wszystko ale mam mało czasu. Wiesz, ja i aniki nauczyliśmy się mnóstwa technik z Jirayą-sensei i Inu-sensei. Menma mówi, że Jiraya-sensei to zboczeniec, ale ja nie wiem o co mu chodzi. Ach, no i dzisiaj znów zobaczę się z Sasuke. Pamiętasz? Mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Ciekawe czy spotkam też Itachiego-nii-chan i tego chłopca... Sakura się chyba nazywał. No, w każdym razie muszę iść do Hokage, a potem do Akademii. Sayonara~! - krzyknęła i zeskoczyła z pomnika, spadając na budynek Kage.  
W gabinecie jeszcze nikogo nie było. Naruko usiadła w fotelu Sandaime.  
- Ohayo staruszku - zawołała gdy usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi. Starzec uśmiechnął się do blondynki. Nie umiał się na nią gniewać.  
- Witaj Naruko-chan. Jak minął trening? - spytał.  
- Istny odjazd, oji-san. Ale zbyt tęskniłam by spędzić tak resztę życia. Po za tym, chcę zobaczyć się z Sasuke, Itachim, ciocią Mikoto i wujkiem Fugaku - powiedziała i spojrzała na twarz mężczyzny. Dlaczego wydawał się być przygnębiony.  
- Co się stało, oji-san? - spytała.  
- Jesteś jeszcze młoda, Naruko, ale myślę, że na tyle dorosła bym mógł ci to powiedzieć. Uchiha nie żyją...  
- Nani! Nie! Tylko nie ciocia... wujku. A co z Itachim-nii-san?! Co z Sasuke?! - oczy zaszkliły się, ale nim skapnęła z nich jakakolwiek łza, Sandaime wyczuł wirującą wokoło chakrę - Kto to zrobił - spytała.  
- Itachi - odparł Hiruzen siadając na fotelu w rogu gabinetu.  
- Nie... kłamiesz - szepnęła - To niemożliwe. Onii-san kochał swoją rodzinę. Czułam jego miłość do nich, do Sasuke, gdy tylko stałam obok niego!  
- Wiem, Naruko - powiedział Sandaime - zrozum, ja operuje faktami. Zrozum, to nie moja wina. Jednak pamiętaj, żeby nie wspominać przy Sasuke o Itachim i śmierci jego klanu.  
- Więc wybili cały klan?  
- Wybili?  
- Tak, jestem pewna, że to nie była tylko sprawka Itachiego. Nie ma mowy. Nii-chan, nigdy by tego nie zrobił z własnej woli... - westchnęła - pójdę już - powiedziała.  
- Poczekaj Naruko - mężczyzna podał jej papiery do wypełnienia - kilka formalności. Wypełnij i zanieś Iruce. To nauczyciel twojego rocznika w Akademii.  
- Hai, Hokage-sama - powiedziała i wyszła.  
Swe kroki skierowała w stronę Ninja-gakkou.  
Po drodze zapomniała nawet wstąpić do Ichiraku Ramen. Była zamyślona i trochę nieobecna.  
Gdy tam dotarła była już 6:30. Wątpiła, by komuś chciało się o tej porze przyjść do Akademii. Z tego co wiedziała o 8:00 miała się odbyć część teoretyczna Egzaminu na Genina. O 12:00 miała się odbyć praktyczna.  
Westchnęła i odgoniła czarne myśli. Usiadła na dachu budynku. Spojrzała w papiery.  
Imię, nazwisko, wiek, płeć i takie duperele znajdowały się na pierwszej stronie. Na drugiej musiała napisać na temat swoich wyników w Akademii, w jej przypadku na treningu. W kolejnych miała opisać jak radzi sobie z technikami podstawowymi, tak zwanymi rangi E. Wypełniła szybko swoje papiery i przystąpiła do uzupełniania dokumentów Menmy. Cóż, to, że widzieli się ostatnio miesiąc temu i najprawdopodobniej jej aniki zrobił kolejne postępy, nie oznaczało, że aż tak zmienią się jego papiery.  
Przed ósmą wszystko było skończone. Zeszła z dachu i zaniosła dokumenty do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Zapukała. Otworzył jej młody nauczyciel. Miał wysoko związane brązowe włosy, ciemne oczy oraz bliznę przechodzącą przez środek nosa.  
Naruko skrzywiła się wewnętrznie na widok Iruki, ale na usta wypłynął jej uroczy uśmiech. Z całym szacunkiem do byłego sensei, nienawidziła go. Spędziła w Akademii całe pieprzone pół roku. To wystarczyło. Umino obrażał ją i jej aniki na każdym kroku. Oczywiście to samo robili także inni mieszkańcy, ale to nic nie zmieniało. Zawsze się na nich wyżywał, choć jako nauczyciel widział, że nie byli głupi. Dzięki wzajemnej pomocy, byli całkiem nieźli i wszystko rozumieli.  
- Hokage-sama kazał mi to przekazać - powiedziała podając papiery. Iruka patrzył na nią chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się skąd ją kojarzy. Spojrzał na dokumenty i momentalnie zbladł. Gdy znów chciał spojrzeć na dziewczynę jej już nie było.  
Weszła do pustej klasy. Wpatrywała się w budzącą się powoli Konohę. Ninja od dawna byli już na służbie, ale cywile dopiero zaczęli wychodzić z domów.  
Tak bardzo chciała by Menma był tu przy niej.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Sasuke wstał wcześnie rano i jak zwykle trochę poćwiczył. Po porannej rozgrzewce wrócił do domu i wziął prysznic, przebrał się, zjadł szybkie śniadanie składające się z małej miski ryżu i niewielkiej porcji sukiyaki, których wczoraj nie dojedli z Sakurą. Dziś miał się odbyć egzamin w Akademii.  
Po drodze do Ninja-gakkou spotkał Sakurę. Przybili piątkę.  
- Jak myślisz, z kim będziesz w drużynie - spytał Sakura.  
- Z każdym, byle by nie z Ino... - powiedział i wzdrygnął się - Ale na pewno chciałbym być z tobą. Przynajmniej będzie ciekawie, nawet jeśli będziemy z jakąś tępą laską - stwierdził.  
Spojrzał na Haruno, który zatrzymał się tuż przed budynkiem.  
- Nie idziesz? - zdziwił się Uchiha.  
- Wiesz... to ostatni raz, gdy będziemy tu... no wiesz, z powodu nauki. Gdy zdamy, przyjdziemy tu tylko na przydział drużyn - westchnął - zakończyliśmy właśnie pewien etap.  
Haruno był w 100% pewny, że oboje zdadzą. To było oczywiste.  
Sasuke również spojrzał w górę podziwiając budynek szkoły.  
_Huh..._  
Zakrył dłonią oczy, by słonce go nie oślepiało. Dojrzał kształt. W oknie ktoś stał... Złote włosy...  
- Naruko? - spytał jakby sam siebie. W tym samym momencie postać spojrzała w dół i gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały wyszczerzyła się i pomachała mu. Zaczął powoli iść w stronę wejścia do szkoły by jak najszybciej spotkać młodą Uzumaki.  
- Naruko - uśmiechnął się i zbladł, gdy zobaczył jak dziewczyna otwiera okno i wystawia za nie nogi. Cholera, to jest jebane 4 piętro!  
Skoczyła.  
- NARUKO! - krzyknął. Uchiha natychmiast przyśpieszył. Prawie się nie przewrócił. Wyciągnął ręce i w ostatniej chwili złapał śmiejącą się dziewczynę, która spadając krzyknęła wesoło jego imię. Naruko wpadła mu w ramiona z zarzuconymi rękami na jego szyję.  
- Ohayo Sasuke - przywitała się - wiedziałam, że mnie złapiesz - zaśmiała się i zeszła z niego. Mina Uchihy wyrażała zawód... tak, chciał ją dalej trzymać w ramionach - oh nie martw się, jak co to bym sobie dała radę, serio - powiedziała źle interpretując jego minę.  
Zaraz podbiegł do nich Haruno. Był tak zdziwiony całą sytuacją i zachowaniem przyjaciela, że nawet nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
- A ty musisz być Sakura-kun - przywitała się z różowowłosym.  
Dla obu przyjaciół szybko stało się jasne, że są obserwowani przez całą szkołę, ale Naruko nie zwracała na to uwagi i zaciągnęła ich do budynku Akademii cały czas trajkocząc o tym jak fajnie ich, a w szczególności Sasuke widzieć.  
Weszli na 2 piętro do sali egzaminacyjnej. Tuż za nimi podążyła reszta szkoły zaciekawiona.  
- Za kogo ty się uważasz skoro rozmawiasz z moim Sasuke-kun - warknęła Yamanaka, która wreszcie przebiła się przez zaciekawiony tłum.  
- Twoim? - zdziwiła się Uzumaki - Ach, przepraszam, nie powinnam - uśmiechnęła się, a serca wszystkich panów zabiły mocniej na tak piękny widok jak ta mała roześmiana blondyneczka - Sasuke to mój najlepszy przyjaciel z dzieciństwa - oznajmiła, a dosłownie wszyscy mogli zauważyć jak w Uchihę wbija się wielka strzałka.  
- Fajnie cię widzieć Sasuke - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Uchiha zarumienił się lekko. Mimo to różowe plamy mocno odznaczały się na bladej skórze.  
- C-ciebie też - przyznał - Gdzie usuratonkachi? - spytał.  
- Ne, Sasuke, miałeś tak nie mówić na aniki. Obrazi się na ciebie i skopie twój szlachetny uchihowy zadek. I z kim ja będę wtedy trenować? - nadęła policzki.  
- Baka! - krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna - nikt nie jest lepszy od Sasuke-kun. To on skopie twojego brata.  
- Aż tak się polepszyłeś Sasuke... Huh, aniki lubi wyzwania. Choć to bez różnicy, bo wy zawsze się tłukliście, gdy tylko się widzieliście. Ja nie wiem po co wam były te wszystkie sparingi...  
- Po to by pokazać temu kretynowi, gdzie jego miejsce - powiedział znajomy głos - wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę okna. Stał w nim młody chłopak. Miał kruczoczarne włosy, równie niebieskie co Naruko oczy oraz blizny na policzkach. Ubrany był w siatkowaty top, ciemno szare spodnie i specjalne czarno-bordowe ochraniacze z nitami na ręce i nogi. Na szyi wisiała opaska Konohy.  
- Aniki! - krzyknęła i podbiegła do brata i rzuciła się mu na szyję. Gdyby nie złapał się framugi okna to najpewniej by spadł.  
- Ohayo imoto - uśmiechnął się do niej i tym razem to serca dziewcząt zabiły szybciej. Menma pogłaskał ją po krótkich złotych włosach - ładniej ci w długich - stwierdził.  
- Ale są niewygodne. Trzeba długo myć, czesać i w ogóle... do dupy z czymś takim jak jest się ninją. A po za tym, to musiałam za ciebie robić papierkową robotę. Następnym razem jak się tak wywiniesz to zobaczysz - zagroziła. Lecz przy jej pięknym uśmiechu i iskrzących się niebieskich oczach ciężko było wyczuć groźbę.  
- Hai hai - powiedział i machnął lekceważąco ręką. Po chwili spojrzał na ostatniego Uchihę.  
- Sasuke - warknął Uzumaki.  
- Menma - syknął Uchiha. Na czołach obu chłopców widniała pulsująca żyłka. Pozostali przyglądali się temu jak naukowcy bardzo ciekawemu zjawisku. Nie na co dzień Uchiha Sasuke zdejmował swą maskę. Najpierw spojrzał na dziewczynę dłużej niż 30 sekund. Ba! Zarumienił się i zająknął! Potem spojrzał na jakiegoś innego chłopaka niż Sakura z wyzwaniem w oczach.  
Mierzyli się wzrokiem, a z ich oczu ciskały błyskawice.  
- Trzymałeś ją - szepnął niebieskooki. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego dziwnie - trzymałeś ją w ramionach. Nie wybaczę ci te... - nie skończył, bo usłyszeli głośny, melodyjny pisk.  
- Aw! Kawaii desu! Aniki patrz! - krzyknęła Naruko i podbiegła do Kiby i zdjęła z jego głowy psa. Pogłaskała po brzuchu Akamaru, który zaskomlał radośnie. Kiba wyszczerzył się do blondynki i z lakkim rumieńcem powiedział:  
- Wabi się Akamaru.  
- Nie powinno być Shiromaru? - zdziwiła się - przecież jest biały.  
- Ach... to taki sekret - oznajmił Inuzuka i ukucnął obok dziewczyny miziającej psa.  
Menma również ukucnął i pogłaskał psa.  
- Ekstra. Zawsze chcieliśmy mieć psa.  
- Un - przytaknęła - Ale Momo i Ringo są fajniejsi - stwierdziła. Spojrzała następnie na Shino, który właśnie rozmawiał z żuczkiem o fioletowym pancerzyku.  
- Awww - pisnęła i spojrzała na siedzącego na palcu Aburame owada - Ale śliczny. Nigdy nie widziałam fioletowych. Ale w południowych lasach są takie wielkie czerwone.  
Chłopak spojrzał na nią i nawet przez okulary można było dojrzeć jak zaświeciły mu się oczy. Ktoś kto tak samo jak on kochał owady.  
- Masz jeszcze jakieś inne? - spytała, a z ręki Shino wyfrunęła ćma i dwa żuki: zielony i żółty. Dziewczyna zapiszczała i zaczęła rozwodzić się nad ich pięknem.  
- Ble jesteś obrzydliwa - stwierdziła Ino, a Menma natychmiast wstał oddając psa właścicielowi. W jego oczach wrzał mord. Jednak nie zdążył nic zrobić.  
- Ale przecież one są takie ładne i kolorowe - powiedziała Naruko - widzisz? - podstawiła pod nos Yamanaki żółtego żuka o dużych szczypcach.  
Ino pisnęła głośno i strzepnęła robaka ręką. Gdy upadł na ziemię zdeptała go nogą.  
- Jak mogłaś - szepnęła Uzumaki i spojrzała na Yamanakę wzrokiem, którego nie powstydził by się jej brat, a tym bardziej seryjny zabójca.  
- Ten mały owad nic by ci nie zrobił, ty głupia yaro - zacisnęła pięści i nadal szła w stronę przerażonej Yamanaki.  
- Spokojnie imoto - powiedział Menma i położył jej rękę na ramieniu - Na głupich nie ma rady.  
Właśnie w tym momencie do klasy weszli Mizuki i Iruka.  
- Usiądźcie w ławkach. Rozpoczynamy egzamin na genina - powiedzieli. Rodzeństwo Uzumaki usiadło na tyłach sali. Rozdano testy. Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie. Mogli się wręcz komunikować bez słów. Jakby byli połączeni? Może to wynikało z tego co nosili w środku?  
_Myślisz, że znów nałożyli genjutsu na testy?_  
Menma chwile się zastanawiał.  
_Nie sądzę by zdążyli, ale sprawdzić można._  
Oboje przyłożyli po dwa palce do testu i zaczęli wydzielać chakrę. Przy kilku zadaniach zaczęły odpadać kawałki tekstu odsłaniając prawdziwy. Tak, z pewnością nie mieli dość czasu by przerobić cały test.  
_Yosu! Ikuzo!_ Pomyśleli w tym samym momencie i zaczęli pisać.  
Pytania były dość proste. AMBU, który wyruszył z nimi i Jirayą, zwany przez Naruko Inu-sensei, zawsze wykładał im teorię, a potem pomagał w praktyce. Jiraya natomiast ćwiczył ich indywidualne umiejętności oraz przyglądał się pieczęcią.  
Tak więc szybko rozwiązali testy i oddali je Mizukiemu po czym wyszli. Pozostali absolwenci przyglądali im się zaskoczeni. Zazwyczaj to Sasuke i Sakura oddawali pierwsi testy. Ostatni był zawsze Shikamaru, który przesypiał większość egzaminów, ale i tak zawsze miał jeden z najlepszych wyników.  
- Zboczony Pustelnik kazał cię pozdrowić - powiedział cicho Menma.  
- Jiraya-sensei? Właśnie co tam u niego?  
- Tak jak zawsze. Podglądał kobiety w gorących źródłach - sarknął brunet.  
- Jesteś okropny aniki. Przecież Jiraya-sensei jest bardzo potężnym ninja. To, że pisze książki o tematyce erotycznej nie robi z niego zboczeńca.  
- Czytałaś to kiedyś - spytał i skrzywił się na wspomnienie notatek Pustelnika.  
- Nie, ale Inu-sensei tak - stwierdziła - a przecież on nie jest zboczeńcem.  
_Zdziwiłabyś się._ Pomyślał jej brat.  
- Ta, ale on to tylko czyta... choć wiesz, nie jestem pewny. Oboje to zboczeńce.  
- No jesteś okropny aniki - stwierdziła - dalsza rozmowę przerwali im wychodzący z sali Sasuke i Sakura.

* * *

Ohayo~! Wiecie, ciężko pisać, gdy nie wiem co o tym myślicie :( Mam nadzieję, że ktoś napisze jakiś koment. Onegai~!


End file.
